


The Amethyst

by MysticChime (xuanling9116)



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Debt, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanling9116/pseuds/MysticChime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic. Life was never easy for her ever since her beloved dad died a sudden death while she was in her tender age of 10. No explanation of the cause of death was given to her when she have the right to know before placed her into the children home. Few years in orphanage, then adopted by a woman who happens to be her biological mother who abandoned her while she was still a baby. As though living in the red-light district neighborhood and paying that woman's piling debts was not enough. Now life decided to make her drastic change of her life by throwing a bloody wounded young man in front of her doorstep. Oh what a wonderful world! (Rating may goes up in future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hey!**

**I've decided to post this story here as well.**

**But it will be slightly different from what I will be posting in FanFiction.Net since the rating of the scenes written here might move up to mature.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

 

**Warning: AU fic, Soma x Female Protagonist**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs and the plots.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Damn it..." a young platinum blond man panted as he struggled to support himself by leaning sideway against the brick wall, used a hand to press the bleeding wound on his left arm. The right side of his abdomen was bleeding as bad as his arm, but he could barely think straight in his head anymore due to blood lost.

 

  Blood continues to drain from his body like a broken water-tap, body temperature starting to drop and the chilly wind in the winter night have only worsen his conditions. He occasionally shook his head now and then in order to clear away the drowsiness he felt, knowing the fact that if he pass out right now without his wounds stop bleeding and being tend, it will be the end of him. So he forced himself to keep moving, dragging his own legs on the snow piled floor in the process.

 

  He eventually made it out of the dark remote alley and slowly limped on a lifeless street. It has already long past midnight, with no night clubs or pubs in this area, there's no other human other than himself still wondering around in the street, all beat up and cold.

 

  Ah, screw the wounds. How he wanted nothing more than crashing himself onto his comfy bed at his apartment.

 

  But he was at least half an hour away from his apartment by feet. With his current painfully slow speed, it could take hours. He might be already loss consciousness by then, or worst, dead.

 

  The snow started to cascade from the dark sky, the wind is starting to pick up as well. He has to be quick, at very least reach to the residential area, where there might be a slightest chance a night person would spot him by the time he blacks out.

 

  "Tch, could've just went to the so-called blind date set up by the annoying duo instead of running an ‘errand’ given by that bastard..." he muttered. He was supposedly have a blind date set up by his two friends-- scratch that, set up by the two good for nothing to go meet up with a girl during evening... What's her name again? He doesn’t remember... Bah, who cares...

 

  He could've go and give a brief "hello, good bye", and then just spent the rest of his evening doing his own stuff, but no. He just have to call it off over the phone and received endless ranting, dozens of harassing texts in return from the irritating duo, and went out after received a request from the last person he want to see on the surface of the earth for some reasons. Then now here he was...

 

  "Argh..." he winced at the throbbing pain from his abdomen, tasting a mouth full of liquid iron in his mouth, his visions are beginning to blur, eyelids are getting heavier and heavier on him, threaten to close on him anytime soon.

 

  The young man started to frantically look around his surrounding in desperation, the whole world was spinning in his eyes, he could no longer remember where he was now, he just followed the single dim light he saw few blocks away from here, letting his own body to do the rest of the job as his mind was shutting down.

 

  He didn't realize that his body has given up on him, he didn't know he have already slumped on the thin layer of cold snow, all his senses have gone numb...

 

  Before the world in his eyes sunk into the dark, he saw something...

 

  He saw something... Or someone... Warm hands frantically tapped on his face, urging him to stay awake…

 

  What he had said to this person, he doesn’t remember…

 

  He felt the person who shifted him was a head shorter than he was, and soft…

 

  So this person who helps him is a girl?

 

Whoever she was, she sure is snappy… Who on earth would slap an injured man on his head just because he want to sleep?

 

  Whatever... doesn't matter, he's too exhausted to care what had happened later…

 

  All he wanted to do was sleep...

 

* * *

 

**Here ends the prologue.**

**Reviews are most welcomed.  ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

  Lost a loving father at the age of ten and have an irresponsible, despicable woman as a mother was already hard enough to handle for the little girl. And things had only gotten worst and worst  as she grew up, because she had to work herself to death to deal with her sorry excuse for a mother's endless debts, in result of her being dropout from college. .

 

  So having a day off from her part time jobs under the mercies of her kind (not so) and understanding (probably) employers without having her wages deducted was a pure luxury. She was utterly grateful and delighted that she could finally take a day off. Away from numerous part times, away from unreasonable debtors, away from harassers that often dine in the restaurants and cafe that she works in, and a whole day for herself alone without giving a damn of which misfortune bastard run themselves into the light pole out there…

 

  It was an utter luxury, heavenly gift she dared not ask for more.

 

  Which was why, how? Why was life being so cruel to her for not allowing anything to go as she planned for once? Just how? How on earth did Hatsuyuki let herself being talk into something as abominable as a blind date?

 

  Ah, right.

 

  Now she remembered, the two best friends of hers-- correction, insane devils which she now have no reservation in addressing, threaten to call her employers from her multiple part time jobs to discharge her from employments regardless how much they knew she was currently in critical period of paying off the new ridiculously large amount of debts, all thanks to that woman.

 

  And then there she goes, wasted her rare day off and sat like a log in the cafe only to receive a phone call from one of her two blasted friends in return, telling her that the guy she was supposed to blind date with ditched her in the very last minute.

 

  "What on earth, Kota?!" Hatsuyuki finally let her temper runs wild over the phone once she made it back her small and old apartment from the cafe. It was already late evening when she was back after an hour walk from the cafe. She was clearly upset, not because of being ditched by her date, since she has no intention to date anyone just yet while she was still in destructive financial crisis. She was upset because of most of her day had been wasted into something she was forced into and not to mention it was caused by her two most trusted friends.

 

  "I told you we were sorry!" It doesn't take a genius to know that her red haired friend was cringing at her outburst at the other side of the phone, "We seriously didn't expect him to ditch without a day earlier prior notice! We swear!"

 

  "I'm not talking about that anonymous date you set me up with! It's not like I know him either way so he can just be a history and rot in my past! I'm upset because of the both of you!"

 

  Kota cringed again at his friend's rage transmitted from the receiver of his phone. It has been awhile since his friend was this furious. It seems that he and Alisa had went overboard on their methods for the sake of getting Hatsuyuki to agree to attend the blind date while she have no doubt, reached her breaking point because of the recent appearance of the new debt bills. To think that she had almost paid off most of the old ones last month and looking forward to resume college soon...

 

  "So..." Kota scratches the back of his head as he have no idea of what to say to make his friend feel better, "You still have to go to work tomorrow?"

 

  Uh-oh, wrong choice...

 

  He immediately brace himself for the next fit of heat ranting from his friend, he didn't retort or complain though, just hoping that his distressed friend could feel better after yelling her heart out for the time being.

 

  But nothing came.

 

  "Yuki?" Kota called out, wanting to make sure that the line wasn't being cut off. As result, he only received a heavy sigh followed by soft reply from his now apparently sulking friend, "Of course I still have to go to work tomorrow. Day off won't just rain down on me like it did on college students like you and Alisa..."

 

  Negative emotions are really infectious as Kota literally found himself sulking along upon hearing Hatsuyuki's sadden voice, he forced his own voice to be more cheerful as he replied, intended to lighten the mood, "C'mon Yuki, don't be silly! You're a college student yourself!"

 

  "A dropout," Hatsuyuki corrected tiredly, "I can't pursue my studies until the debts clears up."

 

  "Then don't bother! Those debts aren't yours to begin with! Let that woman clean her own messes!" Kota flailed with his free hand, immediately mouthed sorry to his younger sister, Nozomi, who happened to walk by almost being smack on the head by his sudden movement.

 

  "And risk having her reek-of-men-corpse being dump in front of my doorstep to haunt me for the rest of my life? No thanks." Hatsuyuki taunted sarcastically.

 

  This conversation is certainly turning from real heat to real gloomy. Kota lifted Nozomi and had her sat beside him on the sofa while he was still on the phone, pondering what to say next.

 

  "Look, since your shift ends before evening tomorrow, Alisa and I planned to hang out at your place and have a Bugarally series marathon together for the whole night!" Kota stated cheerily.

 

  'Again?' Hatsuyuki frowned at that. Of course she was aware of what her friends are planning to do, this two tend to stay over at her place very much recently and had made their intention clear through actions.

 

  "No." Hatsuyuki sharply declined the suggestion.

 

  "Oh no, we are not backing out on this one!" Kota retorted. Frowned and shivered as he remembered the incident merely two months ago. Half a year after Hatsuyuki forced to live in the order less district, she had fallen sick due overworked herself for days. If it weren't for Alisa and Kota felt the sudden urge to visit her after class, Hatsuyuki would had become a victim of one of her mother's many lovers, and brutal one at that during her vulnerable state.

 

  Soon after that, the two friends literally begged the young lady to stay at either one of their place until her mother's debts clears up and are able to afford to find a decent place to live. But the stubborn girl refused due not wanting to cause trouble for her friends and their parents. No one knows what the aggressive debt collectors would do when they want to make her life miserable.

 

  So as in result, Kota and Alisa would frequently take turns or both tagging along to stay at her place occasionally whether she likes it or not just to make sure she was safe.

 

  "Like I had told you two before, I'm capable of taking care of myself. Stop worrying so much!"

 

  "You are tough for a chick but you are vulnerable when you are sick!"

 

  "You did _not_ just call me a chick!"

 

  "Sorry! Wrong choice of wording, I meant girl! B-but what's wrong with calling you that? I mean, you're a girl after all!" Kota was on the verge to bite his own tongue.

 

  "Do I sound sick to you right now?!"

 

  "Er..."

 

  "See! I-"

 

  "Whoa! Look at the time!" Kota interjected, "Before I go I'll count to three, no respond from you after that means you agreed the stay over!"

 

  "W-wai-"

 

  "Onetwothree! Okay, all settled! We'll wait for you in your apartment using the spare key! Bye!" Kota slammed the receiver back onto the cradle swiftly before giving a chance for Hatsuyuki to reject.

 

  He sighed as he slumped and leaned back on the sofa, receiving a puzzled look from Nozomi.

 

  "Big brother," Nozomi tilted her head innocently, "Big brother Soma didn't go to the date?"

 

  "Yea... He ditched and didn't tell why..." he replied with pure exhaustion. Who knew talking over a phone with an upset Hatsuyuki would be this tired? This would be the first.

 

  "Oh my," Kota's mother said in concern as she steps out from the kitchen with a plate of freshly peeled orange, "Did you called him back and ask?"

 

  "No, I can't reach him after that..." Kota sighed as he popped a slice of orange into his mouth and muttered, "Damn you, Soma..."

 

* * *

 

  Hatsuyuki let out a huff as she let her phone drop on her bed and gaze out of the window beside her bed, deep in thought as she spot a drunkard accidently bumped into a wild looking man on the street outside of her apartment. A fist fight break lose between the two and no one even attempt to take the initiative to stop them, instead, people started to gather in circle to watch, cheering and even making bets on who will the fight. These are considered normal in this lawless district. Hatsuyuki have even sworn that pigs will fly on the sky if there's a cop shows up to stop the fight one day. The polices here are just as corrupted as these people.

 

   Swearing, shouting and cheering of the crowd could be clearly heard as she was living in one of the first floor's units. She severely resent it, and definitely feel anything but comfortable and peaceful to have to live in a rundown building with ill-mannered neighbors in a messed up district, but this was all she could afford, better than being homeless, all thanks to that woman who she unfortunately happened to have a blood relation with.

 

  Feeling tired and spent, the workloads she had done for this month had exceeded her quota, exhaustion finally took a toll on her body without notice as she felt the sudden drowsiness overwhelmed her. Eventually, her mind naturally blocks out the noises of the crowd from her mind and slowly drifted off on her bed with the light on…

 

  Hours later, the strong winter wind was started to pick up with the promising cold night in the old apartment building that Hatsuyuki was living in. Shivering with cold, the girl grabbed the hem of her quilt, attempted to wrap herself into a cocoon to cast out the chilly sensation. Normally, she would've stayed up to enjoy the moment of peace, listening to the sound of the cold wind whipped through the trees; watching the white snow descends, coating the unusually quiet and empty street out there, where clubbers and drunkards would usually wonders around in search for nice catches. It seems that even those kinds of people have low immunity to cold weather.

 

   But tonight, sleeping in sounds more tempting to the exhausted girl as she would need most of her energy to deal with difficult costumers who dine at cafe she works in. She stretched, yawned, and shifted herself into a more comfortable spot on her stuffy bed before covering her head with her quilt.

 

  Just when Hatsuyuki was about to drift off again, she jolted wide awake on her bed when a huge thud resounded from the front door of her single bedroom apartment. She inhaled sharply at the sound as her mind swarmed with thoughts on who could it be outside of her apartment in... 1 a.m. in the morning, she pondered after she took a glance at her alarm clock.

 

  Alisa and Kota is definitely out of the questions, she had warned them about the street in this district during late night and they have more than a common sense to know that they should not come here in this hour. She had just paid both the debts and rent for this month. The landlord and debt collectors maybe ill-tempered and could be very unreasonable at time, but if you could pay them within deadlines, they would mostly just leave you alone to do whatever as long as they could get their money; so the landlord and debt collectors was out of the question as well; her mother... Just forget it, that women was the master in art of hiding from debt collectors and have been avoiding this apartment like plagues since the debt collectors shows up from time to time, unless she needed a place for her...night activities with one of her many lovers...

 

 However, that guess was being shrug off by Hatsuyuki as well as she remembered well that those kind of shameful acts have not happened for the past two months after Alisa and Kota had did her a big favor by chasing most those bastards away who attempted to assault her while she was sick and vulnerable... But that doesn't mean that it won't happen again though, she thought grimly.

 

  Hatsuyuki literally thanked god that she was sick right at this moment, as she could definitely defend herself without a hitch this time without help if something really happens afterwards. She cautiously steps towards her door and took a glimpse outside through the peephole, fully expected to be greeted by the sight of a random red face drunkard who latched his arm around the waist of that woman, and yet...

 

  Hatsuyuki saw nothing but empty corridor with dim light.

 

 She frowned soon after her momentary relieve. What had caused the noise then? After a minute passed, she decided to go back to sleep, deeming that she should feel lucky that tonight will be rather peaceful... Or so she thought...

 

  'Thud!'

 

  "Huh?!" Hatsuyuki jumped, throwing a hand over her chest to ease her rapid heartbeats from the startle. Annoyed, she wasted no time to look through the peephole again, hoping to get a glimpse at the face of the possible prankster.

 

  Nothing again.

 

  "That does it," Gritting her teeth, the sense of rational and safety flew out of the window as she unlocked the door, ready shout at whoever that was playing pranks to stop. Yet, once she swung the door open inwardly and storm out, she could hardly held back a startled 'eep' when something heavy slump suddenly on the lower part of her body, causing her to sway, losing her balance and finally fell backwards with a pained groan.

 

  Right then, Hatsuyuki let out an irritated sigh as the culprit revealed. There, lying face-down on her lap was a man. The glint of platinum gold   had come from his hair which fell about his face in a disheveled mess, covering a good part of the man's features.

 

  Hatsuyuki frowned deeply and pushed the man off her lap. Great, just great. Why did a drunkard choose to pass out in front of her doorstep out of all units available? The nearest bar should be just minutes’ walk away.

 

  "Hey," Hatsuyuki called, nudging the prone form a little, "Get up, find somewhere else to pass out. You'll catch pneumonia if you lie here in the cold winter night, and I don't want to deal with police paperwork along with Q&A's regarding frozen corpse."

 

  The man didn't move. Sighing in frustration, Hatsuyuki proceed to shake the man on his shoulder, in hope that the man would just wake up and leave. She was tired and she need nothing more than sleep and rest until morning without disturbance, "Hey, wake up! You have to move!"

 

  This close to the other man, Hatsuyuki expected to be assaulted with the awful stench of alcohol, but she noticed no such scent. Her shaking had moved the mess of the platinum blond hair, and she now had a better view of the other's face. Instead of the blank, stupid and lustful look she had saw a few times before when she accidently stumbled upon drunkards on the street, the platinum blond man's expression was tight as if with pain. Scratches littered his face, but the lines on his forehead spoke of a greater pain. Hatsuyuki sat back on her heels in surprise. This guy wasn't drunk; he was sick, or hurt, or something else entirely.

 

  Could it be he had been caught into a fight? Possible. Considering that this district was rather messed up.

 

  She looked down again at the man on the floor. He looked to be about Hatsuyuki's age, maybe a bit older. He have dark complexion with sharp features that doesn't seem to be an Asian and he was grippingly handsome. A foreigner? But sadly enough, she wasn't a typical girl who would fawn over hunks or studs. Moreover, days of experiences living in this district have taught her that no men are safe to be with in the same room (excluding her close friend like Kota) for more than necessary amount of time.

 

  "Hey," Hatsuyuki tried again; pushing aside more of that platinum blond mass and lightly tapping the other's scratched cheek. "Come on. Wake up. I'll be troubled if you lie here. Come on now."

 

  The male only moaned slightly and shift onto his stomach, hiding his face in his arms. Hatsuyuki half growled in frustration and placed her hand on the other's side, intending to shake him yet again. But as her fingers and palm pressed into the fabric, she felt something warm and sticky spreading over her cream skin. Shocked, Hatsuyuki drew back her hand.

 

  Blood. Crimson red had stained her hand from her fingertips to her wrist.

 

  With a violent gasp, she frantically searched him for the source. It was hard to see because of the dark colored fabric especially in the weak lighted corridor, but she could just make out two massive oval of darker color on the male's side and arm.

 

  "Oh no!" she breathed. That looked bad. Really bad.

 

  Later, Hatsuyuki would wonder why she didn't call the police or at least a regular ambulance. The stranger could have been a thief, a gang member, or something else equally violent and dangerous as she could find in this lawless district. Faced with that question, she would rationalize herself that the nearest hospital was at the safer district the town, which was a thirty minutes’ drive away, and worst, she don't have a car. However at that moment in the snowing winter night, Hatsuyuki didn't think at all. She acted purely on instinct. Running back into the apartment, she grabbed her phone and called one of her friend she knew back in the college before her dropout. An infirmary doctor from college.

 

  Then, she went back outside, paid no heed of her own clothes, helping the blood soaked stranger into her apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:**

**Phew! Finally done with this chapter too!**

**Reviews are precious to me for the sake of motivations,**

**So please do tell me what you think about this chapter so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the God Eaters except for my OCs and the plots.**

**Warning: AU setting, mentioned of red light district, possible violent and rating may goes up in the future chapter.**

**A/N: Hey! It has been a while since my last updates. Hope this somewhat long chapter could get a glimpse on both sides of the main pairing's situations. Hope you guys enjoy ;)**

 

Exhausted. Tired. Worn out. Fatigued.

She could not even thought of any other better synonyms to describe the knackered state she was in at that moment when she trudged back to her rundown small apartment. Heck, she could barely even remember herself unlocking the poor conditioned door or how she managed to change out her coat, sweater and jeans into her comfy pyjamas until her childhood friend Kota placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of her on the small table. With the warm mug in her hands, she calm herself down enjoying the warm sensation spreading through her cold palms. At that moment, all else doesn't matter anymore and she just glad that she made it back to the apartment safely before nightfall since it was weekend, the frenzies and the craziest day of the week in the red-light district. The last thing she need was being hit on by weirdoes or being mistaken as one of the hookers and ended up having herself being drag to the nearest motel which would eventually lead to another mini catastrophe, mainly with a random guy with broken nose or experiencing the pain of his life in his crotch threaten to murder her since she initiated the punch out of self-defence.

However, those unhealthy thoughts could go damn themselves outside of the window. All she want right now was to savour the small moment of luxury within her palms prepared by her red-haired friend.

"Geez, look at you..." Kota frowned, propping the side of his cheek with his palm as he stares at his childhood friend who was sipping the cocoa from the purple mug with a content yet tired look on her face. Seriously, how was it possible to look both content and tired at the same time in the first place?

"Ahh, I'm alive..." Hatsuyuki sighed as she placed down the empty mug down on the small table.

 

"Instead of alive, you looked half-dead to me." Kota pointed out the truth without hesitation. He had seen her off this morning, it was only natural that he could noticed the differences of his friend's vitality.

 

It has been a week since that potentially heart-attack causing mishap.

 

That night, after Hatsuyuki dragged the injured young man into her apartment, her attempt of calling help from the school doctor was futile as the latter did not pick up her call. Panicked and perturbed by the sight of blood, all the negative possibility of the young man's life flooded her brain she could not even do the logical thing such as call for the ambulance while she performing first-aid. Later, she was relieved to see the wounds on the side his abdomen and arm were not as fatal as they appeared to be. Once the thought of a person dying in her apartment left her mind, she was relieved and went to the bathroom to get a rag for clean-up. It only took minutes, by the time she walk back to the living room, the injured stranger was nowhere in sight. The only evidence that could prove all those happened were not her dream or hallucination out of exhaustions was the traces of drying blood from outside of her doorstep all the way into the living room.

 

As she was cleaning up desperately scrubbing the bloodstains off the floor, door and wherever the blood managed to dripped on in case her unreasonable neighbours saw and accuse her for something she did not commit, she couldn't help but shivered when the realization hit her that things could've been worse. What if that stranger was a criminal on the run being chased down by his own partner-in-crime?   Or he was a thug or potentially rapist with all those blood, pained look and suffering was all just and act to get her guard down?

 

By the time all the clean-up was done, she was beyond beaten, both physically and mentally. Eventually she dozed off without even realizing it and missed the time for one off her part-time, which resulted being fired. But at that time, it doesn't matter since she felt that she just dodged a bullet. Kota and Alisa who visited that evening totally freaked out when she told them about it. She didn't intended to at first, but they literally forced answers out of her after noticed the blood soaked rag in the trash can which she forgotten to clear it out. After that, Kota set his foot down on the decision that he would move in to stay with her for at least two weeks in case the stranger comes back.

 

Hence, a week passed without a hitch.

 

"Yea, almost. I guess." Hatsuyuki did not even bothered to make a comeback, only to bend over and bury her face between her arms. If it weren't for Kota's nagging, she would've just doze off on the table without the care of the world.

 

"Hey, you're gonna catch a cold if you fall asleep here, go to the bed!"

 

"Not listening..."

 

Funny, considered both of their roles had reversed. Usually, at least back then, Hatsuyuki would be the one who constantly nagged at the red-haired young man like his second mother for staying out of trouble, bailing him out of trouble after being caught red-handed for attempt mischiefs in school, and purposely flunked one of the insignificant subject in school so that she could attend extra lessons during summer break with Kota because the latter literally exaggeratedly claimed that he would die out of various reasons if he attend the lessons alone with those school delinquents in the classroom, etc.

 

And now, she was the one being nagged at by the very same guy she had did the same years back then. Life has been hectic for her ever since she graduated high school, and she barely took noticed the changes of the close ones around her. She never bothered to take notice either since all she cared about was to pay off all the debts and deal with troublesome stuffs made by her troublemaker of a mother. Now that she did, she wondered when had Kota became this reliable guy he was now.

 

She bet it was probably soon after he learned about the problem with her mother worsen after graduated high school. Or was it way before that? When that guy cheated on her... Kota really beat the hell out of that guy that day, and she thought it was damn scary because she had never seen the red-haired that furious before. But regardless, she's grateful to him. And Alisa too. She seriously doubt that she could still remain a sane person was now if not for these two still stick with her even with her messed up life which she did not asked for it.

 

"C'mon!" Kota said as he tried to pull her up from her position, which she stubbornly remain. Before she was able to react, Kota already had her carried on his back as he headed towards her bedroom.

 

"Have you grown taller?" She asked randomly, swinging her legs in mid-air. The last time Kota carried her on his back was because he wanted to prove his strength after she teased him for being shorter one and scrawny. It was obvious that she was the taller of the two back then, for Kota being a late bloomer, her toes were dragging on the floor along with his several attempts. In the end, it ends with a very sulky Kota with her apologized for teasing him too much.

 

"I obviously had, you can't tease me about my height and strength anymore!" Kota grinned, he knew what the girl was thinking about. Crouching down with his back facing, Hatsuyuki climbed off his broaden back and made herself comfy on the bed. Once the girl dragged the comforter up to her shoulders, Kota already done spreading the futon he was using for the pass week bed her bed on the floor. It was still early for him and he had no intention to sleep just yet. With his favourite manga version of Bugarally out from his bag pack, he laid face down on the futon with pillow stuffed under his chest, he began to flip through the pages whilst softly humming the theme songs of the series.

 

Hatsuyuki was beyond beaten, that's for sure. But she forced herself to stay awake for a few more minutes just to take a glance at her best friend's carefree profile. She really had lost count how many that he had saved her from the worse of stress.

 

"Hey, Kota?" She softly called out.

 

"Hm?" replied the red-haired as he flipped the page, legs swinging back and forth without rhythm.

 

"Thanks... For putting up with me for so long..." she continued, "You're the best brother I'd ever had..."

 

Kota stunned when he heard something similar to a sob in her tone, he did not turn his gaze away from the illustrated pages, but there was a huge, delighted grin plastered on his face. He knew her long enough that she hates it when he spot her crying, but she won't mind if he offered quiet company and keep being himself without being all flustered over her silent tears.

 

"You bet!" He chirped, "You're the best sis I'd ever had too along with Nozomi, though I kinda missed the sassy version of Hatsuyuki who always nagged me years back then. Mind bringing her back once all these mess with your mother solved?"

 

"... Shut up."

 

"Nah, you'll miss me being all annoying and full of energy!"

 

"......"

 

Receiving no respond but the sound of the girl's soft and even breathing muffled by the blanket, Kota chuckled and shifted his attention back to the manga he was holding.

 

"Sleep well, Sis. I have a surprise stored for you tomorrow."

* * *

 

 

"Mom," called out the young man with platinum blond hair to the raven-haired woman who has been sitting on the bench outside of the rehabilitation centre for quite some time, gazing at the small private park which covered by the white snow, "You have been out here for half an hour, let’s get inside before you catch a cold." said the young man as he squat down beside the bench to get the woman's attention.

 

"Mom?" He tried again after he get no respond from the woman who continued to stare blankly at the cold pond. And the woman, Aisha Gauche, whom the young man called mom finally reacted when he gently grabbed one of her cold hands.

 

"Oh!" Aisha gasped, tore her gaze away from the pond and found the young man who inherited most of her features patiently waiting for her to notice him, "Selma! You surprised me!" exclaimed the woman, but her face light up delightfully at the sight of her son which she had not seen for days, "Where have you been? Haven't heard from you for days! I would've have prepare your favourite dishes by now if you could just give me a call!"

 

Bombard by the woman's excitement, the young man just smiled, "Sorry, Mom. I was busy for the finals for the past few days. And I called but I assumed you left your cell phone in your room."

 

"Oh, you did?" the woman looked perplexed and began to check her pockets for her cell phone. She then looked apologetically at her own son as she found no said device that she was looking for, "My, look how forgetful I've become."

 

"It's Okay, as long as you're not disappeared."

 

"Oh, you!" Aisha chuckled gleefully and reached her hands towards the young man's face, the latter didn't dodge her cold hands and let her have her ways, but flinched a little when his cheeks was in contact with the ice-cold sensation, "Let me take a good look at you." said the woman as she eyed him with attentive gaze, "Have you lost weight? You looked a little languish compared to the last few days I'd seen you."

 

"Did I?" Selma made a doubtful expression, but then made a shrugging gesture, "Probably. The finals was damn hard as hell, so three meals had been the least in my mind during that period of time."

 

"Language, young man!" Aisha made a stern face at her son's word choices and pinched the tip of his nose.

 

"Fine, fine." he said has he turned his face to aside to avoid the punishing pinch and stood up from him squatting position, taking his mother's cold hand into his, "Say, let’s go to the cafeteria. I haven't had lunch and its freezing cold out here."

 

"Oh, sure! Of course!" With the motherly instinct kicked in, the woman hastily hurried up. After all, most mother are the same, who would want their own child to starve after hearing that they're hungry? However, the result of sitting out in the cold was that she felt the numbness in her legs. She eventually lost her balance and her body swayed, in danger of falling backwards. Out of reflex, she grabbed on the nearest thing she could reached to break her fall, which was Selma's left arm.

 

A soft hiss unintentionally left the young man's lips, and he was lucky that it was left unheard to his mother who was trying to regain her balance. Ignoring the throbbing pain on his left arm where Aisha was grabbing on, he proceed to lead the woman back into the building.

 

Once they set foot within the building, they both sighed in relieve at the warm air produced by the heater and made their way to the cafeteria. It has been two hours since lunchtime, hence the cafeteria were not as noisy as it was. They easily found a seat at the corner near the glass wall which they could still gaze out the snowy scenery if they want.

 

Aisha had her gaze fixated outside until her son came back with the food. She was surprised to notice the droplets of sweat formed on the side of her son's face, sliding down the brown skin like he was experiencing summer season instead of winter.

 

"Selma, you're sweating like crazy!" How was it possible that he could sweat to this extend? It was freezing cold out there, the heaters in the building did the job to make the temperature warm indoor, but not enough to make a person sweat.

 

"Huh?" Selma was startled by her words and immediately wipe off the sweat using the sleeve of his coat and sat down like nothing happened, "I guess it was just me wearing too much to keep myself warm."

 

"Then take off your coat," Aisha suggested, seemingly bought the excuse given by her son.

 

"Don't sweat it, I'll just feel chilly again. It's troublesome to put on the coat again soon after taking it off anyway." without leaving a moment for Aisha to persuade him to take off his dark blue coat, he took a bite out of the sandwich he purchased claiming that he need to eat or else he starve.

 

Knowing that she can't win against him when he was being stubborn, Aisha sighed and leaned her back against the backrest of the chair with frustrated look on her face.

 

Took notice of that look on her face, Selma stopped eating and placed down his half-eaten sandwich back on the plate, "Mom?"

 

"Hm?" a wordless reply.

 

"Did I upset you?"

 

"No, not at you, dear. Not most of it at least." Sensing the uncertainty in Selma's voice, Aisha replied to reassure him as she turned her gaze towards a several patients in wheelchairs, with doctors and nurse carefully pushed them to wherever they need to go, "I just feel weird, even after all these years spending my day uneventfully in this building."

 

Selma didn't say a thing but giving her his undivided attention, "It's strange and funny considered that I used to be a doctor, and I spent so many year in this rehabilitation centre as a patient, yet couldn't even tell what is wrong with myself."

 

Selma's lips was pressed into a thin line after hearing his mother's confession of her frustrations, but he was able to mustered an encouragement that she needed the most at the moment, trying to sooth her nerves. "You'll get well soon, mom. Don't worry yourself too much."

 

"I know, I know." Aisha lets out yet another exasperating sigh, "But the doctor and nurse who was in charge of me could at least let me know about my condition. What's so hard of telling me about it?"

 

"I guess Dad forbid them to tell you so that you could spend your time in recovery without worry."

 

Dad, huh? The word felt foreign to his tongue, but he had to say it when circumstance calls for it.

 

"Spending years in here without knowing what's wrong with me makes me worry!" Aisha hissed and rubbed pinched the bridge of her nose. As for Selma, could not find the right word to give a reply, just kept quiet.

 

"Let's not talk about my condition for now, tell me about Johannes," Aisha waved of the previous conversation and started a new one that involved her other family members, "How was he?"

 

"Same as usual," Selma shrugged, "Practically remarried to his work." And stone-hearted an always too. But that was left unsaid. His mother doesn't need to know what that man was plotting at right now.

 

He was never fond of talking about that man, but for his mother, he will endure talking about him even if it irritates him to the max, and try butter things up as much as he could manage to ease his mother's mind.

 

"Yea, what do I expect?" Aisha smiled bitterly, "He has always been that way even after we married."

 

Never expect anything humane from that man. The young man added to himself.

 

"What about Soma?"

 

The sudden mention of another name had set the young man's spine straight as the pole, "Soma? Oh, the usual as well. Always grumpy."

 

"I don't expect anything from Johannes, but how could that older twin of yours did even bothered to visit his own mother?" Aisha fumed as she complains about her older son.

 

"He did visit the last-"

 

"That was like half a year ago!" Aisha cut him off when he was trying to smooth things out, "I could even count the times he visited with the fingers on my hands."

 

"I swear! Your older brother definitely took over your father on that matter." Aisha continues to gripe and all the young man could do was listen.

 

"I know he was holding a grudge against me," she said with a huff, "After all, I do favored you over him ever since you two were children. That's precisely why he was always so grumpy and cold. I guess I brought this upon myself that he refuse to visit this biased mother of his."

 

At that, Selma spoke, "That's not true, mom. Soma loves you as much as I do, probably more. He just... didn't show it." with Aisha being caught up in her own fuss, she failed to notice the saddened look in his eyes which only lasted for seconds. By the time Aisha look at him in the eyes again, that sad look was no longer there, instead, replaced by a helpless expression which any son would show when his mom being fussy.

 

"Forget about them," She huffed and leaned forward to the table, pushing her tray of food aside, propping her chin on the back of her overlapped hands with anticipating look on her face. And he knew what was about to be said as soon as that look shows.

 

"So-" She dragged the one word syllable a little before getting to point, "When are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

 

He knew it.

 

"I don't have one at the moment, mom." he replied flatly, and the mother's face turned from anticipation to disappointment in one second flat, "Seriously? No one? No one at all that caught your interest?"

 

"No one."

 

"How was it possible for a 21 years old healthy son of mine not interested in at least one girl out of millions?" Aisha pressed on, "You're making me nervous here. What about Alisa? You two where childhood friends, I won't be surprise if you admit that you are interested in her."

 

"Not happening." Selma made a face. Who on earth with the right mind would want to date a girl who he treated like a sister? Some of them probably, but definitely not him. Not happening. Ever.

 

"Not happening." the young man made a face. Who on earth with the right mind would want to date a girl who he treated like a sister? Some of them probably, but definitely not him. Not happening. Ever.

 

"Why not? Although she's a little bold in her choice of wearing, but I know she's a nice girl!" Aisha argued.

 

"Because I'm not interested." another flat reply.

 

"......"

 

Silence took over the conversation for a short while until Aisha clears her throat and put on a serious face, "Selma, dear, I will still love you the same no matter what choice you make. So I just want you to be honest with me," she took a deep breath, and said, "Are you, perhaps... prefers men?"

 

"......" If he were eating or drinking when the words left his mother's lips, he could have died from choking by now. However, he was stunned on his seat with an appalled face, and it certainly took a while for the gear in his head finally started to function again.

 

"Mom! That's not it!" He exclaimed, trying hard to tone his voice down in case he disturbed the other people who was presents in the cafeteria, which he failed miserably.

 

"So... You're not...?" Aisha still looked doubtful.

 

"No!" He replied firmly as he shot her a bewildered look. Just where the hell did that assumption came from?

 

"Oh... I see." Aisha coughed to cover up the awkwardness, but she wouldn't lie about being relieved after hearing that, "So-"

 

"It's just still early for me, and I don't feel like dating anyone right now." he cuts her off before another weird assumption brews in her head and sprung out from her mouth. He don't think that he could remain composed if it happens the second time.

 

"What do you mean too early?" Really? Too early for a 21 years old to date? That would probably be the most unreliable excuse she had ever heard, "It's just dating, Selma. I'm not even asking you to marry someone - which I will eventually-, just dating. I mean, even I dated a few guy before married to your father and I was just a few years older than you are right now when that happened."

 

"This conversation is getting weirder and I don't want to even know about your past love stories, mom." the young man could only strain a smile as his mother was getting excited talking about romance. He could only put the blame on his father for neglecting his mother for such long period of time.

 

"Nonsense, there's nothing weird about sharing love stories with their own child!"

 

"Mom, seriously, there no such nee-"

 

"Aunt Aisha!" just when he thought this conversation was going towards the direction beyond return, a familiar voice he knew all so well called out to his mother, and had never been to grateful for it for as long as he lives.

 

_Safe!_

 

"Oh, Alisa!" Aisha's face lit up as girl she was talking about minutes ago shows up with a basket of fresh fruits beside her.

 

"This is for you, from my parents." said Alisa with a smile as she hands over the gift to the raven-haired woman.

 

"Thank you so much! Do send my regards to your parents later." Aisha swiftly set the basket aside and prompted the girl to sit on the chair next to her, "And we were just talking about you moments ago."

 

"T-talking about me?" Alisa looks perplexed and shot the young man who sat at the other side of the table a glance before looking back at the woman, "Of what, may I ask?"

 

Aisha chuckled and said, "I was asking Selma if he's interested in dating you. But he denied it so straightforwardly that I had no idea what to do with him. So what do you say, are you interested?"

 

"Not happening." Without hesitation, Alisa gave the exact same answer that the young man said to the woman. With the flabbergasted look on Aisha's face, Alisa instantly realized the rudeness of her tone she used. How could she not? They may be friends but the thought of seeing each other that way was downright appalling for the both of them. Still, she rephrased herself with more polite choice of wording, "What I mean was, since I was the only child, both Soma and Selma are just like older brother to me," Alisa emphasized the word 'both' along with names to get the point cross that she definitely do not view the mentioned names as her potential love interests, "It impossible to love them that way, so it's a no."

 

"And besides, everyone knew that she was eagerly waiting for a certain oblivious air-head to confess to her." Selma suddenly cut in when he saw an opportunity to eternally burst his mother's bubble once and for all.

 

Then, he jolted on his seat when he felt the heel of Alisa's high-heeled boot digging on his foot. However, the abuse act underneath the table left unseen by Aisha as Alisa had completely seized her attention.

 

"I see you already have someone else in your mind." Aisha sighed regrettably.  

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, Aunt Aisha." _'And it's all your fault!'_ Alisa practically screamed inwardly as she dug her heel harder on the young man's foot with an apologetic manner.

 

And again, the young man's grimace when unnoticed.

 

"Oh no, no! There's nothing you should be apologize for, I'm the one who was being insensitive." Aisha said with a forced smile,” I just felt a little restless for him, that's all."

 

Secretly knowing the reason why Aisha wanted her son to find love so eagerly, both the young man and Alisa could only remain silent and laugh along when Aisha proceed to start a new conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

"Seriously, Soma? Using me as a scapegoat, again?" Alisa exclaimed once both of them exited the building of the rehabilitation centre and making their way to the street.

 

She went straight to the rehabilitation centre when she received text from the tall platinum blond, telling her to come over as quick as possible. The text was too vague and severely lack of detail, for those who don't know Soma Schicksal well enough might ended up assuming it was a life and death situation. And sadly, Alisa was none of those, which was why she could showed up bringing a basket of finely picked fruits lying about her parents asked her over for a visit.

 

"Shouldn't you be overjoyed this time that my mother finally decided to kill the thought of the two of us ever be an item?" once out of the sight of Aisha, the young man's facade of ever being casual and laid back in front of Aisha vanished, replaced by his own usual scowls, annoyed at the difficulty to walk when the ground was layered with pile of snow.

 

"Believe me, I'm more than just happy because I won't have to be matched together with a person who no longer exist!" Alisa retorted.

 

"Then stop being annoyingly fussy and go celebrate yourself with Kota or whatever name of that girl friend of yours." Soma grumbled, reaching his hand out to the road to stop a cab, which drove pass him at his first attempt, "Damn it." he uttered, retract his left hand when the sharp pain of his wound roused, eyes scouting for another cab on the road.

 

"Speaking of my girl friend, you still owe me an explanation of where you had been last week!" Alisa marched her way beside the taller of the two and demand explanation from the irritated young man.

 

"What, that friend of yours still complaining about me for ditching her?" he scoffed indifferently, but cursed again when another cab refuses to stop and give him a lift.

 

"No, you were probably an ancient matter that left forgotten by her in the span of 1 day, but me and Kota was the ones who take the burn of your ever lousy bearing!"

 

"Serve you two right, since the both of you took it upon yourselves by setting up that blind date without my consent." Soma smirked, "You should have seen it coming."

 

With that smug look on Soma's face, Alisa wanted nothing more but to claw him, but that did not serve her if she wanted this difficult conversation with him to go on without violent.

 

"Do you even know who am I doing this for?"

 

Did he seriously think that she and Kota was just trying to make fun of him by setting him up with some random girl?

 

"For your friend." Soma replied as a fact, not questioning.

 

"Yes, for her as well. But it was mostly for your sake!" Alisa stomped her foot on the snow clothed grounded to emphasize her point.

 

"How the hell setting me up with some random girl would do me good in the first place?"

 

"Not some random girl, you-" Alisa groaned, on the verge of pulling on her hair. Talking with Soma was always frustrating and tiring. Something must had gone wrong with her head when she thought Hatsuyuki might be a good match with this forever scowling loner. She might had thought of that because the blond seemed less angry and grown out of being total anti-social than he was compared to years ago. But now she was somewhat grateful he ditched the date as well, with the tiring and hectic life Hatsuyuki was having at the moment, she won't need a guy who was being such a jerk to make her life more miserable.

 

At that in mind, Alisa made a sharp U-turn of that topic to another direction, "Do you even know why your mom was being so desperate for you to date someone that she even hoping us to be an item?"

 

"Not me and you, it's Selma and you." He corrected.

 

"It doesn't make any difference to me! And besides, even if she were to knew that she has only one son left, she would've done the same to you!" she argued, "Or you are implying that you agreed to go by your father's plan and marry Garland's daughter? What are you, some royal prince from medieval era, marrying cousin to keep the royal bloodline pure?"

 

 

"That's not gonna happen either," Soma snarled with disgust. If Alisa was being annoying, he doesn’t even need to use his brain to know it was out of good intention and that the said girl genuinely cares for his and his mother’s well-being. But the annoyance he felt from Garland’s offspring was abominable along with any words that shares the synonyms of irritation and disgust. Heavens knew how irritated he was by the way Garland's daughter had been ogling him for years and constantly leaving him little to no privacy whenever she tags along his father for a visit to his house.

 

"Good," Alisa scoffed, "Because if you did, not only that Aunt Aisha would be upset, I will personally kill you!"

 

"Thanks for the warning." Soma muttered and managed to stop the third cab in time, intended to leave Alisa behind as he deftly got into the backseats. However, before he could even slams the door shut, Alisa squeezed in and forced him to swift further in.

 

“To the nearest hospital, please!” Alisa said to the driver as close the door, blocking the cold breeze from blowing into the warm vehicle.

“Damn it all, Alisa! Get out and call your own cab!” Soma was not pleased as he was practically sprouting fire at the Russian girl.

“I will, once I made sure that you re-stitch the wounds on your left arm.” Alisa retorted, and slumped her back against the backrest, “In case you didn’t realize, your blood soaked through your coat.”

True enough, a dark patch formed on the left sleeve of his coat. He purposely choose a dark coloured attire when he visits his mother because he somehow knew this would happen. Fortunate enough, his mother did not realize the patch. It had probably been there earlier than he thought.

No longer want to argue the girl knowing that she won’t budge until they reached the hospital and get him fixed up, Soma decided to just suck up his complains and conserve his energy instead, staring at the moving scenery outside of the moving vehicle.

Minutes had passed and he was able to think things through when the somewhat argument had calmed down. He hated to admit it, but Alisa being awfully quiet when she obviously wanted nothing more to bombard him with complain regarding last week was really stressing him out.

 

She would chew him out sooner or later regarding that matter anyway, so he would rather just put an end to it right there and there.

“Hey, about last week…”

“Please don’t talk to me.”

Regardless what the girl said, Soma kept going, “I had considered to go to that blind date and tell her politely that I have no intention to date, but that old man just suddenly called and ordered me to do something and I can’t tell you what.”

“Judging from your wounds, obviously.” Alisa gave him a side glance, for once, letting him explain himself without interrupting much.

She somewhat knew what was going on between Johannes Schicksal and Soma, and knew whatever they were doing was life threatening. But she was never able to get details from the latter whenever she demand an answer. All she could do was pray that her childhood friend could always come back safely.

“I lost conscious somewhere after escaped from _them_ and woke up in someone else’s house with my wounds bandaged,” It was mostly truth, but he intentionally left out the part that it was in the red light district, not that Alisa needs to know about that, “Look, just tell your friend that I’m sorry.”

Alisa could only sighed at that half-hearted excuse. Knowing Soma, he definitely left out a few details, but those doesn’t mattered anymore, “Considered yourself lucky, because my friend has no intention to date either.” It was all her and Kota’s plan to set them up in the first place.

“What?” Soma’s face twitch with annoyance when her words sunk in, “You and that red-haired jokester set us up knowing fully that neither of us have the intention of going out in the first place?”

“We thought you two might look good together and it was worth a try. I did say that I was trying to lend a hand to avoid that possible arranged marriage by your father, but I did that for the sake of my my friend as well.” Alisa replied honestly, “And besides, you may look aloof and snappy, but we all knew that you are definitely the earnest and sincere type of guy.”

“Meaning?”

“You’re not the kind of guy who cheats.”

“… Some guy cheated on your friend or something?” It was a no brainer when Alisa put it that way. If it wasn’t about cheating, then he had no idea what kind of conclusion to come up with.

“Yea,” Alisa just nodded with disdain, “My friend was a fiercely independent time of girl resulted from various reasons, and apparently that guy felt unneeded and inferior, so he just went and attracted towards to another more timid and dependent kind of girl.”

“Huh, too bad. Wish your friend a better luck with another guy next time.” Soma snorted. It was unlikely that Alisa would want him to meet with her friend again after he stood her up anyway, so he could say what he wants.

“Yea, which won’t be happening anytime soon,” Alisa agreed, “And just so you know, I have given up on playing match-maker on you two. Just don’t come crying to me with regret if you happen to meet her by chance in the future.”

“Ha, in your dream.”

If only he knew he spoke too soon.

Time do flow fast when the two was occupied by the conversation, the cab arrived a small hospital by the time the both of them realized it.

Soma paid his share of fare to the driver and got of the cab. When he was about to close the door with his good hand, Alisa stopped him by pushing her hand against the door.

“What now? I’m already in the hospital like you wanted me to, you can go home and do whatever.” Soma snapped exasperatedly. How long did the girl intended to pester him in a day?

“How much longer do you intend to pretend being Selma in front of your mom?” Alisa suddenly asked. That sudden question caught him off-guard, and all the annoyance was left forgotten. He just stood there in silence.

“You may be able to deceive her for almost ten years, but she will eventually find out one day.” She said, “Wouldn’t it be better if you tell her now instead of having her find out in the worst way?”

“I would think of other ways if that happens. As for now, I’ll just have to keep pretending to be Selma for her sake.” Soma retorted sharply, and slams the door shut, urged to driver to drive her home.

With the cab out of sight, Soma shrugged of his dark blue winter coat, revealing a grey turtleneck long-sleeved sweater with huge patch of blood soaked his left sleeve. Ignoring the surprised gasps from the nurse who happens to be by the entrance of the hospital, he took large strides into the building with his mind occupied by various thoughts.

That’s right, he would keep pretending to be his deceased younger twin for as long as it takes to keep his mother happy. After all, Selma used to be her favourite.

Whenever he saw the way his mother’s face lit up with great joy when ‘Selma’ shows up to visit her, he would always wonder why did he survived instead of his brother during that accident ten almost ten years ago.

The memory of his mother’s heart-breaking cries on the hospital bed days after the freak accident was forever engraved in his mind. And he doubted that his younger twin could never understand the torment he had initially been through when their distraught mother shouted the cruellest words in his face.

“ _Why…why Selma have to be the one who died? Why can’t it be you?_ ”

That’s right, she don’t have to know.

She never have to know.

For he could continue to be Selma as long as he could keep her happy as she was today.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the God Eaters except for my OCs and the plots.**

**Warning: AU setting, mentioned of red light district, possible violent and rating may goes up in the future chapter.**

**A/N: Hey! I know the this chapter and the last one was kind of dragging and all, but I have to write it this way in order to tell why the Female MC and Soma being the way the was at the moment and the problem they had to deal with along with other characters before the both of them finally met for real. And I promise, next chapter for sure that the both of them are going to bump into each other, and of course, with a little *cough* worst first impression *cough* about each other.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think!**

 

* * *

 

 

It's barely passed seven in the morning.

Kota was usually bad at waking up early in the morning, but he wasn't the type who would wake up with foul mood either. He was the kind of guy who would greet the new morning with his usual easy going, energetic mood after a refreshing brush up after dragging himself out of the comfy embrace of the comforter.

However, that morning, Kota's mood turned a little sour for certain reason. And he had no intention of hiding it.

"Hey, brat..." slurred the a drunk man in his late thirties, slamming his hand against the door case to support his wobbling frame, his big belly flutters as every time he belches. The reeking breathes of the drunk man was so bad that Kota had to stop himself from breathing much, "'s dat bitch home?"

"Who?" Kota asked, without his usual casual smile on his face since he was not amused. Who would? To think that his friend has to deal with these obscene lowlife on her own almost every morning when she could have a better morning to greet her outside of this turbid place if not for her irresponsible mother.

That's right. Kota was not pleased about it even with his famous easy-go-lucky personality.

"Dont'cha play dumb ya brat!" The drunkard belched again and stumbled a little on his feet, "Dis's Asami's apartment rite?"

Asami was the given name of Hatsuyuki's mother.

"Not here." Kota gave a flat reply.

"Dun lie!" Shout the drunk man and Kota did not flinch at the sudden outburst of the middle-aged man. He was more worried that all the shouting would wake Hatsuyuki up from her well-deserved sleep and wish nothing more than quickly get over with it and slam the door shut at the man's face, which he could not as the drunkard would probably cause even more ruckus, "Dat woman said she'es waitin' in there."

"Not here." Kota said again, more firmly than before.

It's not like he was lying. That irresponsible woman was not in the apartment, nor does that did he give an affirmative answer to prove that she live here either.

"Never 'ind, shee 'ave a daughter, rite?" The drunk man hiccupped and rudely trying to push his way in to the apartment, "Dat girly will make do!"

Upon hearing such sordid comment and seeing the drunken man who was going to attempt his filthy fantasy on his friend, Kota felt anger brewing in his chest along with a pang at the thought of Hatsuyuki was constantly being disdain in such way by these jerks.

"Wrong house!" This time, without a second thought or hesitation, Kota shove the obscene drunkard out of the apartment and slams the door shut that the startled man's face, made sure to lock the door before stomping away from the door, deliberately ignore the angry shouting and vulgar cursing coming from the man he had just shut out of the apartment.

Much to his relief, it only took the drunkard less than two minutes to finally leave them alone, of course, not before giving the door a hard kick and sprout another few rude cursing.

Though his relief was short lived because a dull sound of a person fallen down from the bed significant awake of his friend, and the sound of intense struggle with pieces of fabrics followed suit.

'Just when I purposely trying to get Hatsuyuki sleeping in, that big belly drunkard just had to show up and ruin everything with all his shouting!' Kota screamed in his head. His attention soon being attracted by the sight of his friend rushed out from the small bedroom, already in her outing attires.

"Kota! Why didn't you wake me up?" She cried out as she reaches for her winter coat that was left draped on the small couch in her living room, "I'm sooo late!"

"Chill, Yuki!" Kota grinned as he snatched the coat out of Hatsuyuki's grasp before she puts it on.

"It's seven-twenty and my shift starts at eight! I could barely make it in time!" cried the girl, "Give that back, Kota! It's not funny!"

"Like I just told you, chill!"

"I can't! That boss is mean and would fire anyone who made even the slightest mistake, let alone late!"

"Then you should be happy, because you won't be seeing that mean boss anymore." Kota grinned wider, "In fact, you no longer have to meet the other two mean employer as well."

"... What?" Hatsuyuki stopped her struggle on trying to get her coat back from Kota as she was trying to process what the red-haired just said. She fixated her gaze blankly at his grinning face, when his words finally sinks in, her face paled.

"W-what have you done?" Hatsuyuki uttered nervously, almost to scared to hear the direct answer from his childhood friend as her gaze still remained on that smiling face that literally spelled 'Doom' at her.

"I made a few calls to your employer and told them you quit, so you're not fired!" Kota chirped like he just did the proudest thing in the world and made an expression that screams 'praise me!'

Hatsuyuki's worst fear has been forced into reality.

"Kota, you-"

"Oh, almost forgot!" Kota immediately cuts her off before she had the chance to grill him alive, pulled her by her wrist and had her sit down by the small table, bolted into the bedroom to rummage through his bag pack and did a little cheer when he found it. He excitedly strides back into the cramp living room and slapped the piece of paper he brought with him on the small table with a big grin, "Ta-da!"

Looking at the huge grin on his face, Hatsuyuki couldn't bring herself to really shout at the guy, but the anger was evidently still hinted in her voice when she finally speaks, trying to be as calm as possible. For now.

 

"Kota, what? Just what possessed you to pull such abominable stunt?"

 

Unaffected by her brewing fury, he replied cheerily, "I was intended to do this a week earlier-"

 

"You what?!"

 

"-but since you hasn't received your paychecks for your part-times until last two days, so I had it postponed until today."

 

"That still doesn't explain why you resigned me without my consent!"

 

"I found you a better part-time job that could easily replace the previous three that I resigned for you!"

 

"...Huh?" For the second time of that day, she stared at the red-haired with dumbfounded look.

 

Still smiling gleefully, Kota pushes the paper towards the stunned girl, urging her to take a look as he continues no explain, "A certain restaurant is going to reopen in a a better location in a week's time, so the owner is currently attempt to hire at least five part-timers." Hatsuyuki reached out for the paper on the small table, and it was just as Kota mentioned, it was an application form, "Besides that, the owner is kind and understanding; most of the customers who dines there are friendly regulars, so you won't have to deal with unreasonable employers and disturbing, touchy customers anymore!"

 

A moment ago, Hatsuyuki was dubious about Kota's intention, but as soon as the familiar restaurant's name printed boldly on top of the application form caught her eyes, the immense sense of guilt filled her instantly for judging Kota's good intention so soon before hearing him out. She should have knew the red-haired better. Sure, he did used joke about resigning her from her multiple part-times once in a while whenever he found her thoroughly beaten from work, but never once he commence those so-called threats for real; and if he did, he must have valid reasons.

 

"So the boss is..."

 

"That's right, the boss who's gonna hire you is none other than my mom!" Kota cackled, almost proud that his surprise was somehow a success even though there's a little mishap with a random drunkard who showed up in the morning. He then pushed the black pen that he brought along with the paper into Hatsuyuki's dominant hand, urging her to fill up the application, "Come on, sign it! Quick! Then we could be fellow part-timers!"

 

"Kota, you know that I can't-" Hatsuyuki almost couldn't believe what was happening.

 

"Of course you can!" Kota cuts her off before she finishes again, with that genuine smile still plastered on his face, "The restaurant was remodeled and expanded, mom needs more helping hands she could get, preferably from the ones she's familiar with." Without giving her the chance to protest or reject, he decided it was the best to fill the form out for her after all. He snatched the pen and paper back and proceed to write down her personal informations that was required easily as though he had done it a million times, "Besides, the public safety of that new location is great, and the cops are diligent. If should anything happens, the cops would shows up in no time, so none of the bad stuff happened back then would less likely to occur there."

 

Years back then, she used to help out at the small family restaurant runs by Kota's mom. The regulars who dine there was really nice and friendly, she could understand why. The Fujiki family was naturally amiable, genuine and easy to get along, the atmosphere they brought along with them was contagious and soothing. She loved to spent time with them and work there as a part-timer, since Mrs.Fujiki insisted despite her protest on paying her better so that she could settle up all the debts soon, she made herself work harder than anyone else in return for her sincere caring and help.

 

But one day, one of those new aggressive debt collectors which that mother of her had caught herself in trouble with managed to found Hatsuyuki, who was working at the Fujiki's and started to cause havoc inside of the restaurant. The damages was severe and few of the customers was injured after being caught in crossfire. The Fujikis did not blame her for it since they knew about her problematic mother and tried to convince her to continue work at their place but at that time, with her overwhelmed by guilt and feared for the worst would happen again next time that could bring harm to the Fujiki family, she insist to stop working there all at once.

 

It was probably around then, Hatsuyuki started to interact less with those around her. And thing had just gotten worst after she graduated from high school. If it weren't for Kota and Alisa's constant persistent visiting and staying over regardless her circumstance, she would've been even in an even worst of state mind by now and severely detached from something that truly matters.

 

But what really moved her now was Mrs. Fujiki. The red-hair's mom was still concern about her all this time even after she had intentionally put a distance between herself and that cheerful household so that they won't be caught up with her problem. All the exchanged regards was mostly through Kota. Now that Hatsuyuki thought of it, she felt very, very awful as a person.

 

"Here, all you have to do is sign it!" Whilst she was lost in her own thoughts, Kota placed down the pen and pushes the paper towards her again with an excited grin, immediately pulls her back from the hectic memory lanes. She looked at the application form, filled up with all her personal information by Kota without mistake, her signature was all it left to complete the form.

 

Complicated feelings welled up in her chest, and she made no move to sign it just yet, much to Kota's uneasiness, "Hey, stop thinking things too much. We're all happy to have you back!" he said, wanted to convince her that none of them blamed her for what happened years back then.

 

"I know, I know... I just..." Hatsuyuki paused, it took a lot for her not to choke up, "I was so caught up with all the debts, that sorry excuse for a mother, throwing my self into countless odd jobs to realize how terrifyingly detached I was from everyone who sincerely cared for me. I felt to bad..."

 

Without delayed, Kota shifted himself close to his childhood friend and gave her a big hug, "So, what you want to do now? Just so you know, rejecting me and mom's offer is not an option."

 

"I think..." Hatsuyuki rest her forehead on Kota's shoulder and uttered, "I think it would better for me to visit mom and thank her before I sign this paper." It had been awhile since she said the word 'mom'. Its not her biological mother, and no, she will never call that woman by that as long as she lives. Hatsuyuki has been calling Mrs. Fujiki 'mom' for as long as she remembered, as the said woman was the closest she had for a mother figure.

 

"Great! Mom will be thrilled!" Kota hailed, placing his hands on her shoulder, "Oh, and like I had said countless times before, Nozomi misses you like crazy! You better make up to her later by staying over!"

 

"Yea, I should..." She missed that little sister too.

 

"Then it settles! We can go tomorrow. As for today, lets take it easy!" Kota abruptly stood up and strides to the kitchen, then came back with two lunch boxes in his hands and handed one of them to Hatsuyuki. With tea prepared as well, they started eating their breakfast undisturbed.

 

That morning, was undoubtedly the most peaceful and comforting breakfast Hatsuyuki had had in ages.

 

And the both of them hoped that it could just stay that way for as long as they lived.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A woman with long, wavy raven hair had lost count how many times she had been sighing for the same reason as she leaned her back against the backrest of her chair, casually drops the new yet same old registration form for retakes on her work desk, rubbing her fingers against her temple hoping the unwanted headache would subside soon.

 

"So tell me, how many more year do you intend to remain a sophomore?" Tsubaki asked with her eyes fixed on the young man who stood at the other side of her work desk with an indifferent look, "Not only that your attendance rate are still as pitiful as ever, you even went as far as purposely flunk your examinations."

 

"Hence, the submission of application for retaking sophomore year." Soma stated it like it was the most natural thing in the world with a very flat voice. And of course, Tsubaki was not pleased. Very unpleased.

 

"I have an inkling of why you are doing this, but this is definitely not the right method to deal with it." Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at the platinum blond, drumming the tip of her fingers rhythmically on the glass surface of her work desk. She knew the young man was no simpleton or a slacker, nor he was bad in studies or couldn't understand a thing during lectures. It was the matter of his attitudes in dealing problems. "In fact, it will not work forever. You will eventually have to graduate one day. Worst, with that attitude of yours, the Director will have to no problem making you living the way he wants you to. We all know that he is a patient man. All you did right now was nothing more than wasting years of your time while entertaining him with your futile attempts."

 

"That's my own problem. You don't have to fret." Another indifferent reply.

 

"You make it my problem!" The raven haired woman slammed her palm on her work desk, narrowed her eyes at the desolate young man she had been watching over for more than a decade.

 

Tsubaki Amamiya along with her younger brother Lindow Amamiya were orphans took in by the Schicksal family since their deceased parents used to work for Johannes Von Schicksal, the director of Fenrir of Japan Branch, a corporation specializing in biotechnology. He offered them a place to stay and paid for their educations. It was only eventual the Amamiya siblings works for him after the they both graduated and independent enough to return the favor. With Lindow worked as the head of security in Fenrir and Tsubaki as his secretary-assistant along with an extra task of being his son's appointed guardian shortly after a certain tragic accident.

 

There, she had to admit, being platinum blonde's guardian was a simple yet difficult task she had ever done. It was simple because she used to look after Lindow when she was younger and was aware of a boy's need and necessities as an older sister should. But it was difficult as well because Soma started off as an unusually quiet kid, which was normal considering the freak accident he had encountered. She had had Lindow to spent time with him, assuming that laid back brother of hers could rub some optimistic sense of his on the young lad, only to end up being yelled at by a very annoyed young Soma back then as Lindow was being too pushy in the matter of dragging him out of the house to play and for treating him like a kid. Though that did not stop the younger Amamiya from paying sudden visit to the grumpy kid despite being constantly shouted at and irregular work schedule.

 

Years of watching over the platinum blond was a complicated affair. She never had to worry about the boy's grades in school, though not the best, but at least he always made it within first 50 out of other three hundred more students of his grade. Yet, she would often found herself wary about boy's uncanny gift of getting himself in to trouble- or rather, trouble looks for him- and all eventually led him throwing his fist at his classmates and gave them bloody noses. She had lost count of the time she grimaced whenever the word 'school' blinking on the screen of her phone as it rang with annoying tones.

 

And just when Tsubaki thought that Soma has grown much calmer and decent after he had entered college, Johannes just had to threw in the arrange marriage bombshell on his son to make all her effort flushed to the drain. Only then, she started to put the blame about her constant headache on her boss instead of the young man for indirectly crushing her efforts and increasing her dilemma.

 

"Just sign your signature on the bottom right corner of the paper and you won't have to see my face for months." Soma urged, pointing at the assigned column for signature. He was here solely for that, the older Amamiya's lecture was unneeded. Once he has her signature, he'll just scram from her office and go wherever.

 

As though knowing what Soma was thinking at the moment, Tsubaki sighed in defeat, grabbing her pen and scribbled down her signature at assigned column, "It's not like I hate being your guardian, Soma. But I do hope you stop wasting your time. Just graduate and have a mature, calm conversation with your father won't kill you." she said, dropping her pen and handed the younger of the two the form.

 

"I don't hate you for being my guardian either, I just hate to do things as that old man of mine planned." shoved the paper into the inner pocket of his winter coat after folded it into smaller pieces and headed straight to the door, hopefully not running into the man he mentioned during his exit out of the costly building that he want nothing to do with it for as long as he lived.

 

Just when Tsubaki wanted to stop the young man as she had not done talking, Soma pulled the door open only to be greeted by the sight of the man he was about to avoid like disgusting plague. At the, Soma scowled.

 

"What a pleasant surprise, Soma." unperturbed by his own son's displeasure of seeing him, Johannes merely smirked, taunting the younger Schicksal on purpose, "Glad to know that you are still lively enough to be grumpy after that... somewhat succeed errand I had you to do."

 

"Out of my way." Soma sneered, rudely shoving the taller man aside to make his way towards the elevator.

 

"Heh, still dealing problems with anger and tail between legs whenever you sees me," Johannes chuckled as he tailed behind his son, obviously knowing beforehand that Soma was meeting up with Tsubaki, and waited for the moment to shows up, "How immature of you even after all these years. How do you expect to outwit me with that predictable attitude of yours?"

 

"Does it matters?" Soma scoffed as he punched the 'Down' button, waiting impatiently for either one of the three elevator to arrive, and boy how he hate waiting whenever the person he loathed was pestering him like flies, "As long as I don't ended up as an asshole like you, even being animal sounds like a better option for life."

 

"Don't be ridiculous, son." Johannes laughed, but there's no sign of amusement in his eyes and he gaze at his own son who refused to look at him, "You inherited more from me than you ever want to admit."

 

"How tragic of me." Soma retorted sarcastically, hating the man for always trying to point out the resemblance which was not visible.

 

When the door of the elevator finally opens, Soma immediately stepped in and pushed the 'Close' button before Johannes had the chance to get in. His attempt was bootless when his father's hand stopped the door from clamping shut at the very last second. Sensing an object being in the way, the sensitive door of the elevator opens again, and it had only worsen Soma's already flaring annoyance.

 

"What now?" Soma snapped. What was it with all these people these days? Blocking his way and stopping him from even shutting a damn door!

 

"Before I forgot," Johannes lowered his hand and placed it behind his back along with the other one, making to move to share the elevator with his son, "Garland and his daughter would be visiting in weeks for Christmas, you are required to attend the dinner on time. You might as well try to get along with your bride-to-be. After all, Lorelei is a lovely young lady."

 

That, had only made the younger Schicksal hated his father more than ever. Always controlling and thinks that he could have his way with his son's life and expecting to be respected in return.

 

"Lovely my ass, she's just as twisted as you and Garland in combine." Soma spat and pushed the button again, "And you know what? Why don't you marry her yourself if you find her oh-so-lovely."

 

With the elevator door closed tight, Soma missed the sight of the complicated look in his father's eyes.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the God Eaters except for my OCs and the plots.
> 
> Warning: AU setting, T-rated for foul language, mentioned of red light district, possible violent and rating may goes up in the future chapter.
> 
> A/N: I know it has been a while. I’m being ridiculously slow. Being bombard by mountains and mountains of assignments and projects is not a pleasant feeling…. Urgh, I feel awful for not being able to spare time to write something I want aside from overload schoolwork and deadlines.  
> Anyway, it’s a rather short chapter, but hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think!

 

Another week had passed, and the temperature was getting lower and lower by day; so as Soma's mood that couldn't get any more worse than they were.

 

Ever since the last unwanted run in with that man who loved to torment him at the Fenrir building, he had wrecked his mind coming up with some plan to avoid that blasted invitation for Christmas dinner in the matter of two weeks. Just the thought of sharing the same air with the three person he despised more than anyone on the surface of earth in the dining room made his stomach churned unpleasantly, let alone eat.

 

Suddenly, his remembered the blind date set up by Alisa which he had ditched weeks ago. Like Alisa said, he might be able to discourage the arrange marriage made by those two bastards by chance. Moreover, he remembered how Alisa talked to him excitedly over the phone regarding her friend she was about to set him up with. If anything, even if it was just a set up for a trial date, that friend whom Alisa was so proud and spoke highly of would definitely better than Garland's daughter.

 

Either way, he had rudely stood her up without informing anyone, and Alisa had also mentioned about not wanting to set them up anymore. He was not that shameless of a guy to ask for another chance to meet up so that he could use her friend as a tool to effectively postpone that two mans' plans.

 

No point beating himself over it, he just had to come up with another plan.

 

His barrage of thoughts was interrupted by the short chiming sound from his smartphone, notifying him the new text received. Fished out the slick black from from his pocket, his brow visibly twitched at the name of sender appeared on the screen, annoyed, but his read the text either way.

 

Hey! Today's the re-opening day of my Ma's restaurant! Wanna drop by and grab a lunch? Everything is on the house today!

 

 

Now that the red-haired monkey reminded him, today was indeed the re-opening day of Mrs. Fujiki's family restaurant after relocated and months of renovation. It has been a while since he had a good meal made by that kind woman. Whatever he had consumed for the past months was either the same old bland lunch boxes bought from nearby convenient stores or simple crappy stuffs he made for himself to get by without starving himself, it won't hurt to reward himself a decent meal after enduring few weeks of disasters.

 

Replied Kota with a simple 'OK', he kept his phone back into his pocket and proceed his way to the railway station. He could easily went to the restaurant if he still had his bike, but it was still in the progress of repairing after the damaged state it was in a few days ago when he went to the place he left it. He would have to make do in taking public transport for the time being.

 

Collected the ticket he bought from the vending machine, he headed towards the ticket gate. There was still an hour before lunch hour, and the station was not packed with people to the point you have to squeeze your way through the crowds, hence it should be impossible to bump into someone when the station was not crowded. However, it still happened to Soma. It was almost like he was hanging a signboard around his neck that says 'Hey, piss me off!'

 

Not allowing him to have a smooth and uneventful day for once, a drunk sleazy looking man with bulged belly bumped on his right shoulder as he was making his way down the stairs to the platform. Quick in reflex, Soma firmly grab on the handle to prevent his body from tilting backwards, escaping the fate of hurting his spine on the staircase.

 

"Wa'ch 'er yer goin, you fuck'in toy boy!" the rude drunk cursed, recovered his balance after a few stumbles, glowered at Soma as though the young man was the one who roughly bumped him.

 

Toy boy? Such vulgar and baseless insult in the morning was the last thing he need.

 

Pissed, he narrowed his blue eyes and return the glower several times more intense than the one made by the drunk man, and said, "Don't lump me into the same filthy category as you, you hear me? Shitty old drunk!"

 

Being intimidated by Soma's anger, the drunk man gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to be visibly coward over the younger one's quiet rage.

 

"Forget it! Hurry up you fil’hy slut! We're head'in to teh nearest hotel!" The drunk man spat and shouted to a woman who was taking her sweet time climbing up the stairs, sounds of heels clacking rhythmically on the tiles each steps she took. By the time she was on the same step as Soma, she tripped, almost to painfully obvious that it was on purpose and pressed herself against the platinum blonde's lean frame. The young man was immediately assaulted by scent of disgustingly sweet perfume, and did not even bothered to hide his grimace.

 

"Oh, my bad." The woman chuckled, ignoring Soma's obvious displeasure and shot him a sultry gaze, sensually sliding her hands on his clothed chest to feel toned sensation under the fabric. The woman has her permed brown lock tied up in a loose bun, leaving the right amount of random strands frames at the side of her cheeks; her makeup was not gaudy except for her deep red painted lips; her choice of wearing underneath of her winter coat has a very low cut, proudly showing off her cleavage to the world for all she cares. Soma had to admit that the woman was indeed attractive, but she was a harlot nonetheless, and that reason alone had him feel nothing but antipathy.

 

Without a second hesitation, he shoved her away, though not rough enough to make her fall off from the stairs, paying no heed to the startled gasp by his sudden shove, he made his way down the steps with evidently foul mood, ignoring another fit of shouting coming from his back by the drunk man.

 

As he passed by a trash can placed beside the staircase, he threw away the piece of small paper which had numbers and name written on it. That harlot managed to slip the piece of small paper into his coat pocket, and he didn't even need it.

 

All he could thought of for that particular one hour until he reach his destination was nothing but negatives.

 

"This world is so messed up."

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was undoubtedly the busiest day yet for the Fujikis and Hatsuyuki. Since nine in the morning, the family restaurant was swarmed by regular diners and new comers, giving words of congratulations and so on. Kota and Hatsuyuki had worked for hours straight, in within, taking turns to had at least 15-20 minutes break before plunging themselves into the crowds.

 

All thanks to Kota's surprise and Mrs. Fujiki’s genuine happiness to have her back, Hatsuyuki was able to earn herself a week worth of well rest to re-energize herself. Even though it was not all that obvious, but Kota and Mrs. Fujiki was convinced that she definitely looked healthier and more cheerful compared to months ago. That sight alone was a pure relieve and both mother and son couldn't be any more happier. After all, against such headstrong and principled girl, they could only do so much to help her.

 

Clearing away the table and wiped the table clean, Hatsuyuki takes the tray which stacked with dirty dishes and cutleries and headed straight into the kitchen, momentary leaving Kota and another one of the newly hired part-timer to take orders and attend the customers.

 

Barely seconds later, the small bell hanged on the doorknob chimed loud enough to alert the red-haired young man to greet the new comers, "Welcom-, oh hey! Soma!" Kota grinned at the sight of his older friend, handed the orders he had just received to the other part-timer before strides toward Soma to give him a friendly at on his back, which the latter replied with a soft grunt, "Come on in! There's a vacant seat at the corner over there." Knowing his taller friend's seat preference, Kota pointed at the corner table that are meant for four person. Since Alisa was on her way and it was almost time for his and Hatsuyuki's lunch break, they all just gonna share the table either way, so the idea of letting Soma hog the table for himself for a little ten minutes won't be unfair at all.

 

"The usual?" Kota asked.

 

"Yea." Soma nodded, and proceed to make his way to the table to be seated.

 

Order received, Kota stopped himself at the door the kitchen and poked his head in, "Ma, he's here! The usual!"

 

Even though there's only three person present in the kitchen, it was just as busy as it does compared to the dining area.

 

"Sure, sweetie!" replied Mrs. Fujiki, loud enough for Kota to hear before making herself busy in front of the stoves along with another hired chef. She constantly juggling herself between the stoves and the oven to check on the cakes and breads that were baking in progress. At the other side of the kitchen, Hatsuyuki was standing by the basin, dedicatedly scrubbing the filthy off the dishes and cutleries before placing them to aside for air dry.

 

With the final plate being scrubbed, rinsed and cleaned, Hatsuyuki carefully placed the cleaned dishes on top of one of the station which could be easily reached by the two busy chefs. She exhaled and looked up at the standard clock that was hanged above the door, noting that it was her and Kota's turn for lunch break. As she was wiping her hands dry using the black waist apron she was wearing, Mrs. Fujiki approached her with four plates of deliciously cooked meal that was carefully placed on the tray, smiling, "Thanks for your hard work."

 

"Thanks!" Hatsuyuki carefully took over the tray from the kind woman, but soon confused when she spotted an extra dish on it. She knew Alisa should be in the restaurant anytime soon to join her and Kota for lunch, and the Russian was no stranger to Mrs. Fujiki, so she was not surprised that the woman prepared Alisa's favorite food beforehand. But what was it with the forth dish that wasn't even on the restaurant's menu? Not to mention that the portion was more than a grown man could handle.

 

"Someone ordered extra-large serving of Salisbury Steak that wasn't even supposed to be on our menu?"

 

"The young man who ordered it is one of my favourite regular diner, "Mrs. Fujiki chuckled when she saw Hatsuyuki's mildly dumbfounded expression, said, "Don't worry, Kota knows who ordered it. Go on and meet new friend!"

 

"New... friend?" Was all Hatsuyuki could say as she was practically being pushed out from the kitchen by Mrs. Fujiki who seemed suspiciously sprightly than she used to. As much as she hates to doubt the kind woman, Hatsuyuki was unable to fight off the urge of incredulity that something was going to mess up her day.

 

Which she hoped not.

 

Determined to stay optimistic, she began searching for her red-haired friend in the dining hall. Soon enough, she spotted Alisa was already there, sitting across Kota. For unknown reason, her red-haired friend seemed kind off fidgety, even Alisa's looked stiff. Frowned, she placed their meals in front of them along with her, and stared at the remaining dish on her serving tray with a troubled look, and said, "Hey, Kota. Who ordered this?"

 

"It's... well, how should I put this?" Kota nervously chuckled and sheepishly scratches the back of his head, lacking the usual spider-printed bandanna, and gave Hatsuyuki a helpless gaze, "Promise me you won't kill us, or him, Okay?"

 

 

Took in the sight of her friend's perplexed expression, Alisa chipped in, "It's the one who ditched you on the blind date weeks ago ordered it."

 

Hatsuyuki returned them a blank stare. To be honest, she had already long since forgotten about the blind date to even bother. Since that ambiguous date when so far to ditch her, that could only mean that he was on the same boat as her being set up by Alisa and Kota. She had decided not to hold against him since she never would have thought she would meet him anyway.

 

If only she knew in the next few minutes later that she would instantly regret what she just thought.

 

"Fine, I won't kill either one of you." Hatsuyuki shrugged, and place the Salisbury steak and the unoccupied seat and sat down at the opposite side of the seat, looking unperturbed and start eating her own meal. Alisa and Kota was too worried to be convinced, but as well start to eat, though lack of the usual chattiness they had.

 

Soon enough, someone pulled back the chair of the unoccupied seat, and sat down casually. It was all so sudden that Hatsuyuki failed to notice the additional presence as she was lowering her head to take a bit out of her spoon, until a deep voice with hinted with confusion rang directly to her, "Who're you?"

 

Hatsuyuki was stunned for a second, and looked up from her plate. She then instantly regretted it and wished that she never raised her head at all. Because after she did, she sat there looking stupefied, eyes could be as big as saucers when the painfully familiar guy sat across her returned her the same dumbfounded expression on his face only with jaw slacked as extra.

 

Dumbly, or hopefully assumed that the petrified two friends was speechless out of love at first sight, Alisa and Kota immediately forced a grin on their own faces and started to officially introduce the both of them to each other.

 

"So," Alisa started after clearing her throat, gestured and Hatsuyuki then to Soma as she goes on, "Soma, this is Hatsuyuki. And Yuki, this is Soma."

 

"See, Yuki! I told you he is good looking and not all that bad!" Kota grinned and threw his arm on Hatsuyuki's shoulder.

 

Both cheery friends began to bombard the other two with things that they should know about each other excitedly and failed to notice neither Soma nor Hatsuyuki was listening at all. Everything sounded like muffled sound into the pillow for them as they felt their brain was fried by shock at each other’s' familiarity.

 

When the gears in their head finally starts spinning, both Soma and Hatsuyuki's expression changed from stupefied to appalled, and lastly, scowling at each other as though each of them had owed one another a centuries worth of fortunes.

 

It doesn't take long to be Alisa and Kota's turn to be astounded, because both of their friends suddenly slap one of their hands down on the table and pointed at one another simultaneously.

 

"You're that heavily perfumed hooker who pushed yourself against me at the station!"

 

"You're that half-dead bloody thug who pass out at my doorstep!"

 


End file.
